The Ice Prince
by Choi Yuki
Summary: Sehun punya masa lalu yang buruk hingga membuatnya menjadi antisosial di sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin, pria yang selalu tak akur dengannya dan satu-satunya temannya. Sehun pikir dia mencintai Jongin, tapi apa yang terjadi ketika sosok Luhan datang dan terus mengganggu hidupnya? Sementara Jongin sendiri mengaku dia menyukai Luhan. HunHanKai/HunHan/KaiHun/KaiLu


"Sehun~a!"

Aku menoleh kala sebuah suara yang amat familiar memanggilku. Sosok itu berlari dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya menghampiriku. Poninya yang panjang itu berayun bebas hingga sesekali menutupi wajahnya yang tak pernah bosan kupandang.

Namja itu langsung merangkul bahuku begitu sampai. Senyum teduhnya menyapaku kala kami bertemu pandang.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya seraya mengayunkan kakinya, membuatku mau tak mau mengikuti langkah namja yang tengah merangkulku ini.

Aku memasang wajah datarku kemudian menjawab, "Cukup lama untuk membuatku kesal sepertinya."

Namja yang tingginya tak jauh dariku itu terkikik pelan seraya mengatakan kata maaf beberapa kali. Tak terlalu kupedulikan sebenarnya karna jujur saja, untuknya aku rela menunggu berapapun lamanya.

"Hey! Tugas Han songsaenim kemarin, kau sudah mengerjakannya?" namja itu melepaskan rangkulannya dariku.

"Sudah kukerjakan tentu saja. Memang aku orang bodoh sepertimu?" jawabku cuek tanpa melihatnya.

"Ya ya ya! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, ha? Aku hanya malas! Sekarang berikan bukumu agar aku bisa menyalinnya!"

Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Tau pasti kalau namja di sebelahku itu tengah kesal padaku. Well, sepertinya menarik kalau menggodanya sebentar.

"Tidak mau!"

"Yak, kau!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kupukul sampai babak belur, ha?"

"Silahkan saja kalau kau berani."

Kudengar dia mendengus keras lalu mendecak, kebiasaannya ketika rasa kesalnya memuncak. Dan aku menikmati ekspresi itu lewat sudut mataku. Matanya yang tajam itu berkilat kesal, menatapku garang seperti siap untuk membunuhku saat ini juga.

"Oh Sehun! Kau akan menyesal! Berikan bukumu padaku!"

Dia mulai menarik paksa tas yang bertengger di punggungku dan berusaha merebutnya. Aku yang cepat tanggap segera menjauhkan tas berwarna hitam itu dari jangkauan tangan panjangnya, membuatnya semakin geram.

"Sehun~a, ayolah! Apa kau tega aku dihukum lagi oleh pria tua itu?"

Dia mulai menyerah, merengek saat dia tak bisa merebut tasku ke genggamannya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Makanya kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar."

Dia menggeram tertahan, menatapku tajam dengan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Menguarkan aura permusuhan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padaku.

"Apa? Mau membunuhku?" tantangku.

Dia mendecih, menatapku sinis kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja yang masih terkekeh karenanya.

Namja itu, entah kenapa menggemaskan sekali saat dia sedang kesal padaku seperti saat ini.

.

.

Oh Sehun.

Itu nama yang diberikan orang tuaku sejak aku lahir.

Aku seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga kecil yang cukup berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Hidupku awalnya terasa nyaman dan damai mirip seperti kisah dongeng yang selalu Ibu bacakan untukku sebelum aku terlelap ke dunia mimpi. Tapi itu hanya awalnya.

Kupikir Ayah dan Ibuku benar-benar mencintaiku seperti yang sering mereka ucapkan padaku setiap harinya. Tapi orang tua macam apa yang tega membuang anaknya ke rumah nenek mereka saat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah?

Aku benci mereka! Tidak ada yang namanya cinta di dunia ini.

Di umurku yang ke-15, sekitar nyaris 3 tahun yang lalu, aku mempunyai seorang teman. Dia perempuan yang cantik dan baik. Standart sekali. Kupikir dia teman baikku satu-satunya saat itu, karna dulu tak ada yang mau berteman denganku, Sehun si anak broken home yang selalu suram dan tak pernah mendapatkan teman. Maka kuperlakukan dia selayaknya teman yang tak ingin ku lepas.

Tapi ternyata dia punya perasaan lain, gadis itu menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku yang saat itu masih kaget meminta waktu untuk menjawabnya.

5 hari. Padahal hanya 5 hari, tapi kulihat dia sudah berpaling pada orang itu aku ke rumahnya untuk menjawab pernyataannya kemarin, tapi begitu sampai di sana apa yang ku dapat? Sebuah kepahitan yang terbalut pengkhianatan!

Tubuhku membatu di tempat saat kulihat dia tengah berciuman dengan seorang yang ku kenal sebagai sunbae kami di ruang tamunya.

Cih! Begitukah yang dia bilang menyukaiku? Omong kosong!

Aku tak peduli lagi padanya walaupun dia berusaha menjelaskannya padaku. Aku sudah memutuskan tak akan percaya pada siapapun lagi. Apalagi wanita yang hanya berbicara omong kosong tentang perasaannya. Tidak dia, tidak ibuku, semua sama saja!

Menginjak High School, aku berubah menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang pendiam. Sosok yang tenang dan dingin menjadi image yang diberikan siswa-siswi di sana untukku.

The Ice Prince.

Itu julukan mereka untukku.

Saat itu aku tak peduli tentang apapun, yang ku tau fokusku adalah belajar, segera lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai memuaskan, dan pergi kuliah mengambil jurusan arsitek, lalu aku akan membangun rumah yang layak untukku dan nenekku tinggali.

Perlu ku beritahu, rumah yang kutinggali saat itu bersama nenekku hanyalah sebuah rumah kecil yang sangat sederhana.

Hanya ada 2 kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur yang sempit, dan satu ruangan yang disulap sebagai ruang serbaguna. Entah itu untuk makan, ruang tamu, atau kadang untuk tempat bersantai sembari minum teh bersama nenekku.

Terlalu fokus pada pelajaran, otomatis nilaiku semakin meningkat pesat. Aku mendapatkan juara umum di ujian semester pertamaku. Dan itu membuat image-ku bertambah baik.

Siswa pendiam, tenang, penyendiri, misterius, dan tampan. Well, aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku ini jelek, bukan?

Tapi itu semua justru berujung menyulitkanku.

Berpuluh-puluh surat berwarna cerah selalu terselip di lokerku di setiap harinya. Huft~ tentu aku tau itu apa.

Dan menyebalkannya itu semua dari siswi-siswi perempuan yang tak pernah ku kenal. Aku bahkan tak hafal siapa saja siswi yang satu kelas denganku.

Memasuki tahun kedua, tak ada perubahan berarti pada awalnya. Aku masih tetap tak peduli siapapun yang menjadi teman sekelasku. Teman sebangku saja aku tak tau namanya.

Tapi kemudian aku mengenalnya. Dia dan perawakannya yang tenang dengan mata sendunya juga sifat tak mau mengalahnya membuatku mau tak mau memperhatikannya. Dia yang duduknya tepat dua bangku di depanku, satu-satunya orang yang tak menggunakan poker face untuk mendekati siapapun. Tak suka berbasa-basi dan memilih langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

Bertemu dengannya mungkin satu-satunya keberuntungan yang kumiliki di sekolah ini.

Berawal dari tugas kelompok yang mau tak mau membuat kami harus mengunjungi rumah masing-masing yang ternyata tak berjarak jauh.

Aku tak pernah tau dia kenal dekat dengan nenekku, maka dari itu aku cukup terkejut saat dia dengan akrabnya menyapa nenekku dan berbincang lancar dengannya.

Berbeda sekali saat dia bicara padaku. Mana pernah dia memulainya baik-baik? Dia selalu menggunakan nada ketus dan sinis. Dan aku yang tak mau mengalah darinya pun balas meladeninya tak kalah sinis.

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terjadi setiap harinya. Perselisihan karna hal kecil sudah jadi kebiasaan kami. Tapi itu malah tanpa sadar membuat kami menjadi semakin dekat.

Sikapnya yang tak pernah baik padaku justru membuatku nyaman. Tak ada kepura-puraan, itu yang ku suka darinya.

Dan sepertinya hal buruk selalu menimpaku setelah aku bahagia sebentar. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Nenekku meninggal karna bertengkar dengan pamanku. Kepalanya dipukul dengan asbak kaca yang ada di meja hingga kepalanya mengalami pendarahan hebat karena pukulan keras yang telak mengenai ubun-ubunnya. Lalu ditinggalkannya tubuh lemah yang tengah merenggang nyawa itu begitu saja.

Hingga saat aku pulang dari tugas kelompokku, kutemukan tubuh tua itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya kala itu. Meraung. Merengek. Marah. Menyesal. Semua emosiku ku keluarkan dengan hebatnya.

Mendengar teriakanku, para tetangga mulai berdatangan ke rumah kami untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dari mereka pula aku tau bahwa pelakunya adalah pamanku sendiri karena mereka melihat paman datang ke rumah nenek sebelum aku pulang.

Cepat tanggap, aku langsung melaporkan hal ini ke kepolisian setempat dengan diantar seorang tetanggaku. Kulaporkan semua yang kuketahui hingga akhirnya paman ditangkap.

Menurut polisi yang mengintrogasi paman, motifnya dalam pembuhunan ini adalah karna paman marah nenek tak mau meminjamkannya uang sementara paman tau nenek punya tabungan yang cukup banyak di lemari. Karna kesal berdebat dengan wanita tua itu, paman yang marah meraih asbak kaca di dekatnya dan menghantam kepala nenek begitu saja.

Terkejut mendapati tubuh nenek yang pingsan, panik menyerang paman hingga dia lari begitu saja karna ketakutan.

Padahal paman adalah orang terdekat keduaku setelah nenek. Sejauh yang kutau, selama ini paman adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Dia sering mengajakku keluar bersamanya, sekedar jalan-jalan atau kadang kami berhenti di kedai ramyun dan makan bersama. Tapi tak kusangka dia setega itu pada nenek hanya karna masalah sepele.

Mulai saat itu aku tak pernah percaya lagi pada siapapun. Apalagi orang yang bersikap baik padaku. Tidak, orang baik itu tak ada. Semuanya hanya manusia biasa yang bersikap baik saat mereka membutuhkan sesuatu.

Karena itu aku tak punya teman baik sampai sekarang karna aku tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk mendekatiku. Manusia itu sama saja. Penjilat, bermulut manis, padahal sifat asli mereka adalah sebaliknya. Aku benci orang baik!

Tapi dia, orang yang sejak awal tak pernah bersikap baik padaku itu malah membuatku semakin bergantung padanya. Pasalnya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya tak pernah berpura-pura di depanku.

Dia sering mengejekku, mengataiku lemah saat aku masih berduka karna kepergian nenekku. Aku yang pada dasarnya tak mau kalah bersaing darinya mulai bangkit dan berusaha tegar agar tak diejek olehnya lagi.

Cih! Dia pikir dia siapa hingga bisa menginjak harga diriku seenaknya.

Tanpa kusadari, dialah alasan utamaku keluar dari masa-masa kelamku itu. Saat dimana aku merasa akan sendirian saja di dunia ini setelah nenek pergi, dia justru menyusup masuk, membantuku keluar dari jurang gelap yang mengkungkungku dalam kesendirian dengan caranya sendiri.

Walaupun dia sering mengejekku dan tak pernah berkata baik padaku, aku justru merasa nyaman.

Entah bagaimana, semester kedua saat ada pergantian tempat duduk, aku dan dia menjadi teman sebangku. Walau kami jarang sekali akur dan saling mengumpati satu sama lain, tapi aku sadar kami menjadi semakin dekat karna pertengkaran-pertengkaran kami.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, aku selalu merasa tenang di sisinya. Dia juga membuatku merasa bahwa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini bukan sebuah kesalahan, tapi karna takdir. Takdirku untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah sesuatu yang menjadi alasanku untuk tetap ada di dunia ini.

Bersaing dengannya, bertaruh tentang siapa yang terbaik di antara kami, menjadi saat-saat menyenangkan yang kulalui bersamanya. Dan saat itu aku mulai sadar, aku takkan bisa melepaskannya dari genggamanku. Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah jadi hal wajib yang harus ada saat aku menghirup nafas.

Aku cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang kurasakan saat ini bukan hal yang wajar terjadi antar teman. Perasaan yang kurasakan ini jelas lebih dari itu.

Aku tak bisa jika dia terlalu lama menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Aku tak suka saat dia terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, atau saat perhatiannya tak terpusat padaku. Aku tak suka.

Jadi, masihkah itu diartikan sebagai perasaan wajar terhadap seorang teman? Konyol!

.

.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menepis pikiran aneh yang mulai muncul memenuhi otakku dan kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

PUK!

Kudaratkan buku bersampul coklat di kepala seorang namja yang tengah duduk dengan wajah ditekuk di sudut kelas. Namja itu bersungut-sungut dan mengumpatiku dengan sumpah serapah andalannya.

"Kuberikan padamu karena kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kkamjong!" ucapku meremehkan sementara namja bernama asli Kim Jongin itu menatapku dengan ekspresi bengisnya.

"Cih! Hanya kali ini saja, Sehun~a! Besok-besok aku tak akan pernah sudi meminta bantuanmu! Camkan itu!"

katanya sebelum dia merogoh tas di belakangnya, mengambil buku tugas dan pena-nya lalu mulai menyalin jawaban-jawaban yang ada di buku-ku.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali memasang wajak stoic-ku melihat wajah seriusnya yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyalin semuanya dengan cekatan.

Walau tadi dia bicara tak akan pernah sudi meminta bantuanku lagi, aku tau besok-besok dia pasti datang padaku dan memintaku membantu masalahnya walau tak pernah diucapkannya secara langsung.

Well, aku cukup tau setinggi apa gengsi seorang namja bermarga Kim itu.

Dan satu lagi yang ku tau pasti, aku takkan pernah membiarkan seorangpun merebutnya dari sisiku. Tak akan pernah! .

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bodoh! Pulang sekolah bagaimana kalau kita bertanding game di rumahku? Kupastikan kau akan kalah lagi dariku!" ajakku saat kami tengah membereskan buku-buku di loker masing-masing.

"Berhenti hidup dalam dunia khayalanmu, Oh! Kemarin aku sengaja membiarkanmu menang karna ku lihat wajahmu yang hampir menangis saat kau nyaris saja ku kalahkan! Lagipula aku ada janji sore ini." jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku dan tetap fokus pada lokernya, tak peduli padaku yang membatu karna mendengar jawabannya.

Dia bilang ada janji? Apa dia sedang mengincar seorang gadis? Atau dia punya kekasih tanpa sepengetahuanku?

"Kau ada janji? Orang sial mana yang punya janji denganmu?" aku berusaha bicara senormal mungkin walau rasanya suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan.

Jongin mendengus keras. Ditutupnya pintu lokernya lalu menoleh padaku yang tengah menatapnya.

"Setidaknya orang sial itu lebih menyenangkan darimu, Sehun~a!" dia menyeringai tipis. "Aku janji menjemputnya di bandara sore ini."

Rahangku mengeras. Aku tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Heh! Paling-paling gadis tak berguna seperti gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi pagi." aku berusaha tak peduli.

"Jaga bicaramu, Oh! Dia teman baikku sejak kecil, jadi aku lebih mengenalnya daripada kau. Bicara sembarangan tentangnya akan kupukul kau!" umpatnya.

Aku mendecih meremehkannya. Kurasa aku tak akan menyukai siapapun yang Jongin bilang teman baiknya itu karna belum bertemu dengannya saja aku sudah merasa sekesal ini.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai temanmu itu!"

Oh, tidak! Sekarang rasanya aku seperti sedang merasa cemburu buta pada temannya yang belum ku kenal itu.

.

.

Jongin menatapku dengan keningnya yang mengkerut.

Tenggelamkan saja aku ke laut, Tuhan! Jangan sampai dia tau aku tengah cemburu padanya. Memalukan!

Namja berkulit tan itu menyeringai lebar. Matanya berkilat menatapku seraya berkata, "Kau mungkin benar! Hahaha! Dia cukup cantik untuk kujadikan pacarku hahaha!"

.

.

.

Silahkan saja sebut aku gila, tak waras, atau apa saja karna aku juga tak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhirnya yang sampai sekarang terasa panas di telingaku, pikiranku tak tenang sepanjang pelajaran setelah istirahat tadi.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya menjemput gadis menyebalkan yang terus-terusan mengganjal pikiranku itu.

Aku sendiri bahkan lupa tadi alasan apa yang kubuat agar aku bisa ikut pergi ke bandara dengannya sore ini.

Dan disinilah kami sekarang, menunggu gadis yang entah siapa itu keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Kim Jongin bilang dia seseorang berambut coklat pendek dengan mata bulat lucu serupa rusa. Deskripsi yang menjijikkan!

Kulihat Jongin tengah melambai ke arah pintu kedatangan dengan senyum cerah menghias wajahnya yang biasanya datar itu.

Refleks, ku lemparkan arah pandangku ke arah kedatangan yang kini tengah ramai orang berlalu-lalang.

Dan kudapati seseorang seperti yang didiskripsikan orang idiot di sebelahku ini juga tengah melambai ke arahnya.

"Jonginnie~"

Mwo? Apa dia bilang barusan? Jonginnie? Panggilan menjijikkan macam apa itu?

"Luhan~a!"

Hoh! Jadi namanya Luhan. Kenapa terdengar seperti nama laki-laki?

"Lama tak bertemu sepertinya kau tambah tampan hahahaha!"

Apa itu? Apa barusan aku melihat Jongin tengah tersipu malu?

"Hahaha kau tau aku memang tampan dari dulu, Lu! Kau tampak jauh berbeda sekarang."

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain, membuatku merasa ingin memuntahkan kembali makan siangku keluarkan aku dari drama picisan ini? Oh, biar aku saja yang keluar sendiri!

Aku berdehem, cukup keras untuk membuat dua orang idiot tadi menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Sudah selesaikan? Bagaimana kalo kita pulang? Kakiku sudah pegal."

Jongin menatapku horor sementara orang yang dipanggil Luhan itu mengernyit bingung, seakan bertanya, 'Siapa lelaki tampan yang menganggu acara nostalgia kita ini?'

Oh, sudahlah! Pikiranku kacau sekarang!

Jonhin yang juga mengerti tatapan itu langsung berucap, "Oh, dia temanku. Abaikan saja dia! Orang ini idiot." ujarnya enteng.

Lalu kau pikir aku ini patung batu, heh? Seenaknya saja diabaikan! Awas kau!

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang idiot, orang paling idiot? Kau tidak sadar diri ha?" balasku datar.

Jongin mendesis, mengumpatiku seraya kakinya yang panjang itu digerakkan seolah ingin menendangku. Luhan yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh dengan mulut tertutup punggung tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan yang terlalu ramping itu terjulur ke arahku begitu saja.

"Kau orang yang lucu! Xi Luhan imnida."

"Aku bukan seorang pelawak!" komentarku datar tanpa memperkenalkan namaku atau membalas uluran tangannya.

"Biarkan saja dia, Sehun memang orang aneh!"

Luhan menarik tangannya kembali seraya tersenyum tipis menatapku.

"Jadi namamu Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun~ssi!"

Cih, sok ramah!

"Lu~ya, sini kubantu bawakan kopermu. Sepertinya berat." tawar Jongin.

"Ah, tak perlu! Aku kuat membawanya. Aku kan juga namja, Jongin~a!"

"Jadi kau namja?" spontan aku bertanya padanya, nyaris tak percaya pada apa yang ku dengar darinya barusan.

Namja bernama Luhan itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menatapku kesal.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja, ha?" hardiknya sebal.

Kuperhatikan dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Rambut coklat pendek dengan poni depan yang melekat di keningnya. Tubuh ramping berbalut kaos putih pas badan dengan luaran sweater kuning cerah yang agak kebesaran dipadukan dengan skinny jeans gelap dan sepatu keds kuning. Ini apa namanya kalo bukan tampak seperti yeoja?

"Kau pikir penampilanmu terlihat seperti namja? Apa kau begitu miskin hingga di rumahmu tak punya kaca yang besar?" ucapku sinis.

Luhan yang ternyata bergender sama sepertiku malah semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal, menatapku bengis, sementara tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Lihat! Caramu marah bahkan tampak seperti yeoja!"

Mulutku sepertinya gatal sekali untuk mencelanya. Entahlah, melihat dia saja rasanya kekesalanku memuncak denhan sendirinya. Aku tak suka dia yang kelihatannya seperti tipe orang yang suka sekali menyusahkan orang lain. Dan aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya.

"Jonginnie~ temanmu ternyata menyebalkan!" rajuknya manja.

Jongin hanya terkekeh seraya mengusak poni panjang itu gemas.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Sehun~a!" perintah Jongin padaku.

"Apa? Siapa yang menggodanya?" tanyaku tak percaya.

See? Firasatku sepertinya akan terjadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!"

Aku mendecak kesal saat Jongin membelanya begitu saja. Lalu apa itu tadi? Kenapa mata sendunya yang selalu datar itu begitu mudahnya berganti menjadi tatapan lembut penuh makna seperti itu?

Jinjja, aku tak suka dengan ini semua. Perubahan sikap Jongin padanya membuatku merasa tak nyaman dan dadaku jadi terasa sesak.

Heh? Kau fikir kau bisa merebut Jongin begitu saja dariku? Tak akan pernah kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Untuk seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan, mulai hari ini juga aku membencimu!

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Dan aku meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu saja.

Tebece~~~~

I'm back with another story, lol~ well, ini ff remaka dari ff JongKiBin yang pernah ku post di akun fb aku dan gak pernah lanjut gegara gak dapet feel lg. Dan taraaa~ kuubah jadi HunHanKai karena aku emang demen bgt ama kopel ini XD liat aja moment mereka bertiga kkk kalo Sehun lagi sama Kai sifat manja uke nya kumat *plak!* tapi kalo sehun sama Luhan, sifat manja dan gentle khas seme magnae jadi kumat wakaka terus kalo Kai ketemu Luhan hohoho liat aja tu orang dua pasti bakal sok mesra karna otak yadong Kai kumat *kena tabok*

Well, untuk Love Letter lagi proses~ Aku makasih bgt sama yang udah views, reviews, follow dan favorite tu ff ancur XD makasih banyak bgt~ maaf hiatus sebulan~ pindah dari Macau-Hong Kong-Guangzhou-Shanghai selama sebulan ini benar2 menyita waktu aku. Apalagi adaptasi cuaca yang lagi winter dan Shanghai sumpah dinginnya kayak berasa di kulkas -,- baju gak cukup dua lapis grr~

Ah~ malah curhat kkk yosh! Ini masih mau dilanjut atau gak? Silahkan beri masukan atau mau ngasih aku ide biar aku jg gak repot mikir XD *plak!*

Kay~ see you next time and thank's buat yang udah berkunjung kesini~~


End file.
